


Trapped in a Sea of Whirl Jrs.

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, crabs, pulp novel covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Getaway and Rodimus star in a pulp adventure.





	Trapped in a Sea of Whirl Jrs.

**Author's Note:**

> These pictures are directly based on the pulp novel / men's magazine: All Man - "fry me in acid" and Man's Life - "trapped in a sea of giant crabs" covers. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you repost these elsewhere, please:  
> 
> 
>   * also do not make money off of them
>   * reupload, not hotlink
>   * post a comment here with their location
>   * post them with a link to this work
>   * don't edit out the works number
>   * enjoy organizing and curating fandom content in that way
> 

> 
>   
>  please do not repost these elsewhere if you:   
> 
> 
>   * think that this is a request and not only a permission.  
> 
> 

> 
>   
> \---  
> That should cover any "what if the hosting goes down" concerns and allows for a "fandom backpack" experiment.


End file.
